If I Had An Airplane
by unknownfanfictionwriterfromny
Summary: ToraleixJackson One Shot. Jackson has been harboring feelings for Toralei ever since prom. Will Jackson be able to tell Toralei how he feels about her? What will Toralei think? Find out here!


If I Had An Airplane

"So, let me get this straight, you want me to go to this party at Cleo's house, which I normally go to because of Holt and shit, just to show Cleo you care?"

"First off, language. Second, yes."

"We're both 17! Why do you always do that?"

Ah, the dilemmas of a monster and a half-normie.

Currently right now, Jackson Jekyll is at his home, talking on his iCoffin with his best friend, Deuce Gorgon, discussing this party. Apparently, according to Cleo DeNile, Deuce has been too busy with Casketball practice that he's been missing their last 3 dates. But can you blame Deuce, though? The team has been doing wonderful, lately. 15-0 record so far, Ranked #15 overall in the country, scouts from colleges looking at Deuce and the gang for full scholarships. Clearly, Cleo didn't see the big picture, according to Deuce. They were shaping their futures. Whether they were going to play professionally or not, they were still deciding their futures, one game at a time.

Jackson agreed with Deuce on this subject, being a member of the team at all. You'd be surprised on how putting a normie on your team (well, half-normie but still.) does wonders for the program. Being short and being able to pass the ball accurately is a key thing in today's game of Casketball, and that's why Jackson's such a key member of the team.

"Look, I'd love to go but why would you need to bring me? Bring Clawd or something." Jackson asked his friend.

"Going on a date with Draculaura." Deuce replied.

"Manny?"

"Studying for the math exam with his ghoulfriend and Ghoulia."

"Heath?"

"No. No no no, in a million years no. I know he's your cousin but the last time I did that, he "accidently" set fire to Cleo's chandelier." Deuce replied, chuckling at that moment silently.

"Ugh!...Fine." Jackson said.

"What?" Deuce said.

"I'll go. What time are you picking me up?" Jackson said, in a defeated sigh.

"6:30. Don't worry, no loud music. Holt won't show up and ruin everything. TTYL. Bye." Deuce replied.

"Did you really just say TTYL instead of- nevermind..." Jackson said, annoyed at his best friend.

Deuce laughed and hung up. Jackson rolled his eyes and put his phone back in his pocket. Jackson mentally slapped himself in the back of the head and laid back down on his bed.

"Next time, don't answer the phone." Jackson muttered to himself, wondering how he got himself into these situations.

He knows he does it for his friends, but recently, everyone's been leaning on Jackson for moral support. Jackson has never ever gotten this kind of attention before when it comes to relationship help or anything of the sort. Hell, he's not even IN a relationship. But he keeps finding himself in the stupidest of the stupidest situations.

Jackson gets up from his bed and goes to his desk. He sits down in the seat and turns on his computer. He logs on and clicks on an app called Discord (not sponsored, I swear.). He logs into Discord and clicks on Friends. He scrolls down a couple pages until he finds her.

UnamusedCatGirl, aka Toralei Stripe.

He chuckles at her username, like he does everytime he logs on. Ever since the prom that Toralei almost ruined, Jackson and Toralei have been getting along better recently. To the point that they find out they have similar tastes in music, food and many other things. He clicks on her name and proceeds to type.

Jackson: FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Toralei: Where the hell did that come from?

Jackson: Sorry...It's Deuce, again.

Toralei: When is it NOT Deuce lol?

Jackson: lol

Toralei: So he wants you to go to Cleo's party, huh?

Jackson: Yep.

Toralei: Don't worry. I got dragged along as well.

Jackson: By who?

Toralei: Frankie. Since I'm back on the fearleading squad, she insits I go to every party they go to.

Jackson: Insists. Not-

Toralei: You finish that sentence and I swear to god, I will-

Jackson: Kidding! I was kidding! Geez..

Toralei: *rolls eyes in amusement*

Jackson: *gives unamused eyes*

Toralei: *laughs at unamused Jackson*

Jackson: *smirks*

Toralei: Why do we always do this?

Jackson: What?

Toralei: You know, act like a couple would but not actually be in a relationship...

Jackson: Do you want to be in a relationship with me?

Toralei: Hmmm...I don't know tbh. I mean I like you, but I don't want to make things weird between us, you know?

Jackson: How would that make things weird?

Toralei: We've been friends for a while, but not long enough to like consider a relationship. I mean, I know you have feelings for me...

Jackson: Where the hell did you hear that?

Toralei: Oh come on, Jackson! I know everytime you look at me, you get really excited.

Jackson: ...

Toralei: See? Told you.

Jackson: I can not confirm or deny my feelings for Toralei Stripe.

Toralei: Fuck. You.

Jackson: Oh so YOU'RE the one with the feelings for me?

Toralei: ...Goddamnit!

Jackson: LMFAO!

Toralei: Laugh it up, loverboy!

Jackson: I'm joking with you! Geez!

Toralei: I know. I was messing with you too.

Jackson: lol

Toralei: lol

Jackson: So, I'll see you at the party, then?

Toralei: Yep, see you then.

Jackson: Alright, bye.

Toralei: Bye.

Jackson logged off from Discord, pulled out his phone and looked at the time. It was 6:15, 15 minutes before Deuce was going to pick him up.

"Holy shit! I need to get dressed and everything!" Jackson exclaimed. He proceeded to get into the shower and get ready for a night he wasn't prepared for...

Jackson pulled up to Cleo's mansion alongside Deuce and parked outside near the big fountain. Jackson and Deuce both got out of the car, looking good as ever.

Jackson in a nice black dress shirt and jeans, with Deuce sporting his usual look. Jackson walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal Cleo DeNile in her bikini, which caused Deuce's nose to start bleeding.

"Great. THAT'S totally the response I expected from my boyfriend. Come on in." Cleo said, in a sarcastic tone.

Deuce quickly ran inside the house, while Jackson walked in and took his shoes off, unlike Deuce, who ran inside with them on, leaving dirt on the floor, which annoyed Cleo to the highest degree.

"Ugh. Jackson, a word of advice. Never date a gorgon." Cleo told the half-normie.

"Ok, but why are you?" Jackson asked, in a half serious/half sarcastic tone.

Cleo chuckled at Jackson's comment and turned her back to the boy, facing the living room where Deuce was sitting next to Clawd, Gil and Neighthan.

"Because when you love someone very much, you tolerate all of their bullshit, put up with their crap and never, ever, let go of them." Cleo said, with a smile on her lips.

"Anyways, come on in. Frankie and the rest of the squad is out at the pool. Toralei is upstairs in the movie room and the guys, as you can tell, are in the living room." Cleo said to Jackson.

Jackson made his way upstairs to the movie room, where he planned to stay for the entire night with Toralei. He walked up the flight of stairs, walked down the hallway and opened the door to the movie room, which was conveniently next to the 2nd floor bathroom.

Jackson peeked his head in and saw Toralei sleeping in one of the beds in the movie room. (Yes, she has beds in the movie room. Not seats. Freaking sweet mansion if you ask me.) He smiled at the sight of her sleeping. She's so cute, Jackson thought to himself. He walked over to the bed where Toralei was sleeping and sat down next to her.

"Damn, she's so cute when she's sleeping." Jackson said, petting Toralei's soft fur. Jackson liked to pet Toralei, and Toralei loves it when Jackson pets her. She says it's one of her 2 weaknesses, getting petted. The other one having something to do with cuddling, but Jackson wasn't paying attention when she told him. He was too busy focusing on how cute she was. Jackson wouldn't admit this out loud, but he loved Toralei. He loved her with all his heart, but he didn't know how to say it to her. Thinking about this made Jackson nervous around her, just like he was when he met Frankie, but eventually, Jackson found the courage to ask Frankie out. Granted, it didn't work out initally for both Jackson and Holt, but they gained a trusting friend in the process and that's all they wanted.

A friend. Someone to confide secrets to and have fun with, but when it came down to Toralei, Jackson couldn't stop thinking about how cute and adorable she is. He knew he couldn't confide that secret to anyone because he knew he would get ridiculed or hated forever for saying that. Even though Toralei was trying to be nicer now (after that whole prom fiasco and shit.) he knew he had to keep his love for her a secret. Even from Toralei.

But Jackson wasn't worried about that right now. He was sitting next to her, watching her sleep and petting her softly and sweetly. The more Jackson looked at her pretty face, the more his feelings grew for the cat-girl. He just wanted to shout from the highest rooftops how much he loved Toralei Stripe with all his heart. How much he cared for her. How much he wanted to be with her, forever and ever.

"Dammit. I need to get these feelings out, but how can I do that, when I don't even know what to even say to her?" Jackson muttered to himself.

Jackson pondered that question for a couple minutes, when all of a sudden, one of the movies started playing. Jackson turned around to see if anyone else had entered the room, but no one was there.

"She must have one of those automatic movie rooms, where they play movies automatically after an extended amount of time." Jackson said to himself. (I know what you're thinking right now. No. They don't exist, but wouldn't it be fucking awesome if they made those in the future? Like a movie room and after an extended period of inactivity, it just starts playing a random movie from any time period.)

The movie he saw on the screen was a silent film from France. It involved an airplane builder who is in love with this waitress. The airplane builder was visiting France on business and had fallen in love with her, but eventually he had to leave. He promised he would write her letters and would come back to her. He wrote to her everyday for the next 15 years, but then, the letters from her stopped coming.

The airplane builder was confused as to why she stopped writing back to him. So he got on a plane and headed to France. He asked around until he was told by a passing citizen that she had cancer and had 3 days to live. He asked for her address and quickly ran to her house. He got to the house, rang the doorbell and told her parents of his situation.

They let him in and he held her hand for the entirety of the 3 days she had left to live. She did eventually die and the man wasn't the same without her. Until one day, he found a letter from her that he had never recieved from her. It was her last letter that she wanted to send before the cancer got bad. He opened it and read it.

He saw that she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. She wanted to get married to him, have kids and die happily. At the end of the letter, she promised she would come to America and visit him when she got better. The man was so moved by the letter that when he got back to America, he built an airplane in her honor to remember the love they had. The plane never rusted away for many, many years until the man died and the plane turned to dust. He was finally with his true love in Heaven, where they would be together for all eternity.

The credits roll and Jackson was amazed by their perserverance. He admired their love for each other and the lengths the man went to show his love for her after she died.

"Yeah. That's what I want with me and Toralei...If I ever get the balls to tell her how I feel." Jackson said to himself, wondering if he'd ever get the chance to tell her. The feelings were building up inside him, as he continued to pet her while the movie was playing. He thought about what he would say to her.

"If I was like that airplane guy, I would know what to say to her. He had confidence and...well I have confidence with other things, Casketball, school and the like. But with females, I'm a lost cause on that one, chief. I would do anything for her. ANYTHING. I would do so much. I would hold her when she would be scared, I would lay down next to her and hold her tightly. Let her lay on my chest and just breathe...God, why can't I tell her how I feel! If only I had an airplane of my own..." Jackson said to himself.

As the feelings for her grew and grew with every passing second, he knew he had to get these feelings out. Jackson thought about would do if he had an airplane of his own for her.

"If I had an airplane..."

Jackson couldn't find the words to say in regards to this, so he decided to sing how he felt about her. He looked around the room to make sure no one else was there or listening to his conversation and started to sing

If I Had An Airplane by SayWeCanFly (A completly underrated singer-songwriter. Definately worth a listen.)

If I had an airplane

I'd fly it high up into space

Just to show you that it's okay

To be by yourself in the dark

And on my birthday

I'll use my wish to keep you safe

From all the monsters that you say

Follow you wherever you are

Yes, even when I'm far away

When you're sleeping, I'm always awake

Somewhere, I'm watching over you

Somewhere, I'm not letting go of you

I will always sing you, back to sleep

If you have a nightmare

I'll wake you up and I'll be there

Running my fingers through your hair

Until you fall back asleep

Lay on my chest and just breathe

If I had a mountain

I'd move it around and make two fit

Just in case you're scared to climb it

There'll be another to try

And in the valleys

When you fall down onto your knees

I will be following closely

I'll never leave you behind

'Cause even when I'm far away

When you're sleeping, I'll still be awake

Somewhere, I'm watching over you

Somewhere, I'm not letting go of you

I will always sing you, back to sleep

And if you have a nightmare

I'll wake you up and I'll be there

Running my fingers through your hair

Until you fall back asleep

Lay on my chest and just breathe

Lay on my chest and just breathe

Lay on my chest

Somewhere, I'm watching over you

Somewhere, I'm not letting go

I will always sing you, back to sleep

And if you have a nightmare

I'll wake you up and I'll be there

Running my fingers through your hair

Until you fall back asleep

If I had an airplane

I'd fly to you every night

Jackson finished the song with a sigh and rested his head on a pillow. He began to close his eyes and started to fall asleep, when all of a sudden, Toralei woke up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Jackson.

"Jackson...was that you singing?" She asked the half-normie.

"Huh? Y-Yeah. That was me." Jackson replied.

"Who were you singing about?" She asked.

"You." Jackson responded.

"What?"

"I was singing about you. I love you, Toralei."

Toralei smiled and blushed at that statement. She leaned over and kissed the half-normie on the lips. She snuggled up next to him and whispered in his ear...

"I love you too, Jackson."

The geeky, half-normie smiled as he and Toralei fell asleep in each other's arms, dreaming about each other.

"If I had an airplane, I'd fly to you every night."

(Welp, that's the end of chapter 1. Yes, that was ONE CHAPTER. I'll try to update this story as quick as I can, due to work and other stuff. Talk to yall in the next one, PEACE!)

(Also, I made up the silent movie. It's not real, unless it is then send it to me in DM's. I would like to know if there is such a film, but I highly doubt it.)


End file.
